


Sense and Sensibility

by AtlasAdams



Series: SuperCorp [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cliffhangers, Drama, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Romance, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Triangles, No Lesbians Die, POV Lesbian Character, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasAdams/pseuds/AtlasAdams
Summary: Sam fesses up about her feelings for Lena. Kara confronts Lena about her history with Andrea Rojas. J'onn comes to Kara's aide in a big way. Cat Grant's suspicion that Kara is Supergirl is put to rest . . . for now. Alex and Maggie figure out how to handle the photos with Maxwell Lord. Andrea Rojas wants revenge.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122215
Comments: 55
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth work in the series "SuperCorp". If you haven't rea the others, please go back and read!

Kara's eyes glowed red. She couldn't believe her ears. It had been hard enough for Kara to trust Lena when she had told her there was nothing going on between her and Sam. But now, the only advice Sam had to offer was that _she_ date Lena? Kara was furious. Perhaps what was even more infuriating was that Lena hadn't jumped up and said no. She just stood there, as if she was contemplating the idea. 

Alex looked across the room and saw Kara's intense anger bubbling at the surface. 

"Okay, well hey, that's one idea, why don't we brain storm some others though? In the meantime, Supergirl, why don't you and I take a little flight up to the roof?" Alex held out her hands and Kara marched towards the window. She opened the door to Cat's balcony and grabbed Alex by the waist, the two of them shooting off to the rooftop. 

"Probably not your brightest idea," Maggie said shaking her head and smirking. "I mean, I give you props, really, but damn." Maggie tossed her hands up in the air and turned towards the window. 

"Well, I'm sorry okay, I'm just trying to help here. I know I was the one who made this all way worse and I just thought if I . . ."

"Stole the girl?" Maggie said turning around. 

"No!, no that's not it." Sam protested. 

From across the room Cat Grant rubbed the sides of her head. There was nothing she loathed more than the sounds of women bickering.

"Children, please." She said. "We have our first option that has been presented. Now, obviously we know how some people feel about it," Cat's eyes shot up to the ceiling as if to use X-Ray vision of her own to see Supergirl on the roof. "But the fact remains, it is our only option so far. So, Miss Luthor, what do you think?"

Cat, Sam and Maggie all turned to stare at Lena who had remained silent up until this moment. 

She opened her mouth to speak . . . 

Meanwhile on the roof of CatCo, Alex was trying to calm her sister down. 

"I know," Alex said. "It was a dumb idea, and hey Lena didn't say she would do it! I think Sam is just feeling guilty and is trying to fix her mistake somehow."

"Why did Lena even bring her? And why is she being so protective of her all of a sudden? I mean what is that, Alex?" Alex sat down. 

"I don't know what to tell you, hun." Alex pulled out her phone and looked up at Kara. "Hang on!" She said, her voice sounding excited. "I think I know how we can fix all of this."

Kara paced some more and focused on breathing. Then she focused on the small voices that were coming from a few stories beneath her feet. She could hear Maggie and Sam going back and forth. She smiled realizing that Maggie was defending her, as Alex would have, had she been there. Maggie had become like a second sister to Kara, and she was sure happy to have her on her side tonight. 

Alex hung up the phone. "Kara, I think I've got it. Quick fly us back down." 

Kara swooped over, scooping up Alex and within a second they were both back in Cat's office. 

"Supergirl," Cat said feigning surprise. "Welcome back. Miss Luthor was just about to tell us what she thinks about pretending to date, Miss . . . I'm sorry dear, I still don't know your name."

"Sam." Both Lena, Sam, and Kara all said in unison. 

"Yes, well, Miss Sam." Cat said continuing her sentence. 

Kara looked at Lena, her eyes soft and fragile, but still lingering with rage. Was Lena really considering this? Would she actually agree to fake date the woman who had continued to all of this pain between them? I mean, no she didn't take the photos and yes she had been very drunk when she spilled the beans apparently, but still. Was this woman really that important to Lena?

Lena was struggling for words. Kara could feel her heart beat quicken. Lena looked down. Whatever she was about to say, she was afraid to say it. 

"I . . ." she began when suddenly the elevator door dinged. They all froze and peered out of the double glass doors. 

Kara couldn't believe what she was seeing. Across the room, she saw a slender blonde woman with a pony tail and glasses walking quickly towards them. She wore a collared shirt under a sweater, skinny dress pants and oxford shoes. The woman turned when she saw the room full of people and entered. 

"Oh, hi Miss Grant," the woman said. Kara blinked hard and looked at Lena and Alex and then back at the woman. Kara was looking . . . at herself. 

The fake Kara turned to Supergirl and winked, adjusting her glasses. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here still, I just came back to grab a file I left earlier. I'll be on my way." The fake Kara turned to leave. 

"Stop." Cat Grant said. Her mouth was still hanging open and she looked from Kara, to Supergirl to Kara again. "I don't believe it . . ." Cat said. "I thought . . ."

"You thought what Miss Grant?" the fake Kara said, taking a step closer to Supergirl, as if forcing her to realize they were two separate people. 

"Nothing," Cat said, disappointment ringing through her voice. "Fetch your file and go, Keira." Cat said, waving a dismissive hand. 

"Wait!" Alex jumped in. "Kara, you remember Lena Luthor, right? I mean, you just did that interview with her for CatCo, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course, we were actually friends even before that," Fake Kara said smiling at Lena. 

"Right, well maybe there is something you can help us out with then." Alex continued. Her acting was horrible. "You see Lena is in need of some public . . . companionship. It's too hard to explain all right now, but would _you_ be interested in taking her out maybe a few nights a week? Seeing a movie, grabbing a bite to eat? That kinda thing"

Lena's face lit up like a light bulb. Fake Kara adjusted her glasses. "Why, I'd love to." The fake Kara said smiling. 

Cat Grant spoke up. "Well, that settles it then. Kiera will date Lena, the photos will be leaked to The Landing in the morning and CatCo will run an exposé on the fraud on Thursday. Our sales will be through the roof, Maxwell Lord will lose his mind, and this Andre woman will hopefully stop barging into my office in the middle of the day." Cat removed her glasses and stood from her desk. 

"Now, if this little group of marauders will disperse, I am late to pick up my son from the ballet." And with that, Cat Grant left the room. 

"I'm gonna head out too," Sam said, her voice low and disappointed. She turned and did a double take at the fake Kara and Supergirl before shaking her head in disbelief and turning to leave. Sam was sure Kara Danvers was Supergirl, so how was this all happening right now? Sam decided it was probably best she stop asking questions for a little while.

Before she left, Lena reached out, grabbing Sam by the arm. 

"Sam," she said. "Thanks for trying to help this evening." Sam nodded.

"See you at the office tomorrow?" Lena said, her voice reassuring. 

"Yes." Sam said smiling now. 

Supergirl shot Sam a look that only Sam saw. 

When she had gone, Lena came towards Supergirl. "I'm not quite sure which one of you to kiss right now, she said looking back and forth between Kara and Supergirl. 

The fake Kara began to change form and suddenly a tall, black man was standing before them.

"I wouldn't kiss me," J'onn said. "Might make Supergirl pretty mad." He said chuckling. "Good to see you again, Lena." J'onn continued, holding out his hand. 

"J'onn!" Lena said in shock, grabbing his hand, "My goodness your friends are full of surprises aren't they?" Lena said reaching out and hugging Kara. 

"You know what," Kara said, before kissing Lena and turning to her friends, smiling. "Sometimes, they even surprise me." 


	2. Chapter 2

It was Wednesday morning and the photos were officially published on the front page of The Landing. Of course they used the one where Lena and Kara were almost kissing on the front page.

Kara cringed as she turned off the TV and Lena stood up, putting on her silk robe. Lena had stayed the night at Kara's again, but this time it was more to avoid the mad rush of photographers that were surely swarming her apartment and LCrop already this morning. 

"Are we sure this was the right choice?" Kara said, brushing her teeth. 

"Damned if I know, darling. But what other choice did we have?" Lena came behind Kara and kissed the back of her neck assumingly, before grabbing the toothbrush she now left permanently at Kara's. 

Kara nodded, her mouth filled with foam. She spit. "Well, I just hope CatCo is working on the big reveal already. I'm ready for this entire day to be over."

"It's 7:30 am, my love." Lena said, between brushes. 

"Exactly." Kara replied shaking her head. She sped off into the next room and within seconds was back in the bathroom fully dressed, her hair half pulled back, glasses perched on the tip of her nose. 

"That really isn't fair you know," Lena said shaking her head. 

"True," Kara said, "But it does give me plenty of time to do this!" In a flash Kara was gone out the window, while Lena was left shell shocked, her hair blown back slightly from the _whoosh_ of Kara's departure. 

Lena turned around to rinse out her mouth in the sink and when she looked up, Kara was behind her, smiling that goofy grin she always had when she had done something romantic. She was holding a cup of coffee and a white paper bag. 

"You do like donuts, don't you?" Kara asked, playfully. 

"I mean. . . I am human." Lena replied, smirking and taking the bag from Kara's hand. They walked to Kara's living room and sat down on the couch. Kara reached over and took a donut from the bag. 

"Oh, now I see the real motivation here," Lena smiled and Kara took a massive bite of donut. 

"I mean. . . I am Kryptonian." Kara said, her mouth stuffed with dough. They both started laughing, but the moment was soon interrupted by the sound of Lena's phone. 

Lena picked it up and signed. "It's Jess. I'm surprised she waited this long. Probably warning me about the photographers." Lena stood and took the call in Kara's room.

Kara walked over to the window and looked down. There were no reporters banging down her door. She couldn't imagine how stressful this day was going to be for Lena. She wished there was something more she could do for her. Kara reminded herself that it was also the most dangerous day of Lena's life, potentially. For this brief 24 hours while the world thought they were together, Lena was more vulnerable than ever. 

Kara had wanted to take the day off at CatCo and patrol LCorp, but Alex and J'onn advised against it. They said any public involvement between Supergirl and Lena would only serve to bolster the allegations. Kara knew they were right. They had both promised to personally be on guard at LCorp until the news died down tomorrow. That had made Kara feel slightly better. 

Lena returned to the living room a few moments later, dressed in a pencil skirt and silk black blouse, her high heels clicked on Kara's wood floor as she walked to grab her cup of coffee from the kitchen. 

"Holy Rao," Kara said. "I knew today was going to be dangerous, but I didn't know I was at risk of losing you to every man and woman in National City over blatant lust."

Lena laughed and shook her head. "You are a ridiculous human, you know that?"

Kara sped over to Lena, scooping her up. "Well, joke's on you, Miss Luthor. I'm not human.", she said, softly kissing her lips.

Lena pulled back slowly and lingered, her forehead pressed against Kara's. She signed. "Fair point, Kara Zor-El." She said, and kissed Kara one more time before taking another sip of coffee and grabbing her large, leather purse. 

"Care for a ride to CatCo?" Lena asked. "My driver is outside and it's on the way to LCorp." 

"That's okay," Kara said. "I'm actually gonna fly up and survey the scene a bit before heading to work."

Lena shot Kara a stern glance. "Don't get caught looking." She said. "They'll be watching for any glimpse of you around my tower today, you know."

Kara nodded. "Yea, I know. Don't worry I'll go higher than they can see." 

Lena walked over to Kara and kissed her. 

"Still on for our date, Friday night?" Lena asked. "It is our official public debut, you know." 

Kara blushed. "Wouldn't miss it." She said. 

Kara watched Lena leave before slipping into her Super suit for a quick morning flight. _This is all going to work out._ She thought. _It has to._


	3. Chapter 3

With the help of LCorp security, Lena pushed her way past over a dozen reporters and made her way into the lobby. 

"Thank you," She said turning to the security guards. "Guess I wasn't quite ready for all that." She said fixing her hair and stepping onto the elevator. Lena Luthor was no stranger to the public eye. In fact, her family's history of being so present in it is why she had chosen to keep her private life private for so long. All of that would change now. Even once the world realized she "wasn't dating Supergirl" they would still be learning that she was dating a woman soon. Lena cleared her throat before stepping out of the elevator on the top floor of LCorp. 

"Good morning, Miss Luthor," her assistant Jess said as she walked towards her desk. Jess tried to hand her a fresh cup of coffee. 

"No thanks, Jess. Already got one." She said smiling and holding up the coffee Kara had brought her. It was cold now, but a part of her felt like Kara was with her if she kept clinging to it. Jess stood and followed Lena into her office. 

"Miss Luthor, ummm ma'am have you. . . well the headlines ma'am. . ." Jess stuttered. 

"They allege I'm dating Supergirl." Lena said, laughing as she finished her sentence. "I mean, really, the things these people think of." Lena picked up the copy of The Landing that Jess had placed on her desk and tossed it to the side without looking at it. 

"So, it's not true?" Jess asked, timidly. 

"Of course not!" Lena said, intentionally trying to make her voice sound outraged. It seemed to have worked on Jess because her demeanor immediately lightened up. 

"Oh, I figured that Miss Luthor, I mean you know how The Landing is." Jess said, casually. "Anyways, here is your schedule for the day. Let me know if there's anything you need." Jess said turning to leave the office. 

She turned back and faced Lena. "You know, Miss Luthor, I think it would be okay. . . if it were true that is. I mean, I'd be okay with it, and I bet other people would be too." Her voice was soft and reassuring, her slight southern accent emphasizing the end of her words. Lena smiled at the gentle and accepting nature of her assistant. 

"Thank you Jess. That means a lot to me." Lena said, sincerely. Jess nodded and left Lena's office. 

Once she had gone, Lena reached over and picked up The Landing from the corner of her desk. On the cover was the photo of Kara and Lena on the balcony of her home. The headline read "Sleeping with the Enemy: When the Luthors and the Supers get down to business." Lena rolled her eyes at the cheekiness of the headline and began to open the magazine, despite her best efforts not to. A few seconds later she heard a knock on her door and looked up. 

Samantha Arias was peaking her head in as she usually did, her eyes timid. 

"Come in, Sam." Lena said setting down the magazine. 

Sam entered and shut the door slowly behind her. She walked towards Lena's desk her hands folded in front of her. "So, I see the plan is moving ahead as scheduled." Sam said, pointing to the magazine. 

"Yes, this was exactly how I planned this week to go. Being shoved out of the closet and into the spotlight with my real relationship only to cover up my _also_ real relationship." Lena said sardonically. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. 

"Good point." Sam said. "Lena, can I ask you something?" She said, her voice somewhat more bold than it had been the past few encounters. 

"Oh, why not." Lena responded, nonchalantly. 

"Why haven't you fired me yet?" 

The question took Lena by surprise. If she was honest with herself, the thought of firing Sam had never even crossed her mind. She wasn't sure she had a real answer for Sam in that moment, so she gave her the best one she could think of. 

"Because you're good at your job and I hate interviewing new hires." Lena replied, raising one eyebrow over her emerald eye. 

Sam sat down in the chair across from Lena's desk. 

"So that's it then?" Sam said, looking directly at Lena now. 

"Yes, Sam. That's it." 

Sam nodded and crossed her legs. "I hope you know it was all a huge mistake. I would never do anything to hurt you, or Kara for that matter. It was just a stupid drunken . . ."

"I know," Lena said cutting her off. "You've already apologized a dozen times Sam, I know your actions weren't vindictive. Perhaps that's why I've been able to forgive you so easily." Lena continued, somewhat thinking out loud. 

"I don't trust people often," Lena went on. "And I trusted you for some reason. Part of me still does, thought I don't for the life of me know why." Lena looked sternly at Sam now. "But I don't give second changes very often," She said. "Don't make me regret it."

"I don't plan on it," Sam said. She waited a moment before continuing. "Do you think, we could maybe go back to being . . . friends?" 

"We can try." Lena said. Sam stood and extended her hand to Lena across Lena's desk. 

"Deal." Sam said. The two shook hands briefly and Sam felt like warm electric currents flooded through her veins at the touch of Lena's hand in hers. She maintained her composure and cleared her throat before turning to leave. 

"Hey, Lena?" Sam asked before turning to leave. "What does Andre Rojas have against you anyways?"

Lena sighed. "That's a bit of a long story I'm afraid."

Sam turned around and sat back down. "I've got time."

Lena rolled her eyes. "We grew up together. She was my best friend, really. Until we were in high school and we became, well . . more than friends. It was young, cliché, forbidden, boarding school love. Then some of our classmates figured it out. Some of them were okay with it and some of them were not so okay with it. Anyways, when things finally hit the fan, the administration separated us and questioned us for hours about our relationship. Real prisoner's dilemma type stuff." Sam leaned forward intently.

"Anyways, the next morning all of Andrea's things were gone. We never even got to say goodbye to one another. I tried writing to her for a few years, but the letters always went unanswered." Lena looked over and saw Sam still listening. 

"Well, I ran into her a few years ago in Gotham when I was there interning with Lex. I was happy to see her until she slapped me in the face and accused me of outting her to the administration and getting her kicked out. It was all very dramatic as you can imagine." Lena's voice trailed off, as if she had been taken back to another time and place. 

"Did you do it?" Sam asked frankly. Lena looked across her desk at her, now being snapped back to reality. 

"No." She said blankly. "I've made my fair share of poor choices in the past, but that wasn't one of them. Taking that internship I mentioned with Lex on the other hand . . ." Lena laughed.

"Have you ever thought about reaching out to her now? I mean to patch things up? Set the record straight?"

"Of course." Lena said. "But I don't have any way to contact her anymore. I didn't even know she was in National City before all of this drama popped up."

Sam rubbed her chin and thought about everything she had just heard. "But if there was a way that you could fix things with her - to make her stop coming after you - would you do it?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, of course. Why would I want some ex girlfriend trying to sabotage my happiness?" Lena said, laughing slightly. 

Sam nodded and stood up. "I gotta go." She said abruptly. 

"Wait, what?" Lena said. "Where are you going?"

"To do what you told me to do a few nights ago. To get you out of this mess." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright people, let's get these photos off to printing and you. Yes, you with the obtuse expression, I want a final draft of the cover on my desk by noon."

Cat Grant was in a rare mood, fueled no doubt by the immense pressure to swiftly chop the The Landing off at its knees by tomorrow morning. Reporters rushed back and forth from her office, all after interviews with private citizens. 

Quotes like, "I've never seen them together," and "So what, who cares?" would scroll across pages and photos of Lena out to dinner with random men would serve as wallpaper for tomorrow's newspaper. 

Kara entered Cat Grant's office and cleared her throat. "Miss Grant, I thought you said I was going to be Lena's date . . er . . . public image person?" Kara said dodging in between people entering and exiting the room.

"Yes, that's right. That's the plan anyways." Cat said, not looking up from her desk. "James! James get in here!" She abruptly shouted into the air for anyone to hear. No doubt someone would be scurrying down the 34th floor where James' office actually was, to tell him Cat was looking for him. 

"Well, if that's true, why are you using these pictures of her at dinner with all these . . . men?" Kara said, the word sounding more harsh than she originally intended. 

Cath chuckled, "Is someone jealous?" She said looking up for a moment before returning to her work. Kara averted her eyes and cleared her throat. 

"Oh relax, Kiera. The photos are a place holder. Just another version of the truth we are presenting the public with, before your big date Friday night. Then you and Miss Luthor will be everyone's favorite new romance. And you'll make sure she only gives interviews to CatCo, of course." Cat said, looking directly at Kara. It wasn't a question so much as it was a statement. 

"What happens then?" Kara asked. 

"Then the world moves on, dear. A woman gets robbed in the projects or a new alien enters the atmosphere. There is always new news."

Kara nodded and looked down at the photo of Lena at a candlelit dinner with a man she had never seen before. He had thick, dark hair and a five o clock shadow on his chiseled jaw line. Kara felt inferior to this man somehow. She pushed the feelings aside and left Cat's office. As she did Cat looked up from her desk and shook her head. 

"Children." She said under her breath. 

James Olsen entered the 35th floor, smiling at Kara as he passed her desk. 

"Don't sweat it, Kara." James said, stopping for a moment. "We've got your back." He winked and went in. 

Kara sighed and looked around. It really was amazing, the lengths Cat was going to to protect her . . . well, Supergirl. Cat could have easily published the photos on her own, but she hadn't. She cared about Supergirl. Kara smiled thinking about it and felt incredibly grateful for the loved ones in her life. 

Just then, her phone began buzzing on her desk. It was a text from a number she didn't recognize. 

"12:00. The Golden Leaf. - a friend."

Kara looked up, puzzled. She whispered across the room to Winn and motioned him over. He clumsily attempted to half scoot in his chair before giving up and walking the rest of the way. 

She showed Winn the text. "What do you make of that?" Kara said. 

"Not sure . . ." Winn said, scratching his chin. "Could be a trap. Could be Andrea. Could be Lex. Or could just be a socially awkward friend?"

"Guess there's only one way to find out, right?" Kara said. She looked at her clock. It was 11:45 and the café was about a ten minute walk. 

"You're going?" Win asked, his voice elevated. 

"Well, duh," Kara replied. "Wouldn't you?"

Winn nodded. "Okay fine, but wear this." He ran over to his desk and grabbed an ear piece. "If it's an enemy of any kind, including Andrea, I want you to say "Darth Vader". 

Kara laughed. "You can't be serious!" 

"Kara!" Winn said, "Just do it okay. And if it's someone you trust, say - Princess Leia. Got it?"

"What if it's someone I don't know?" Kara said playfully, making a faked face of surprise.

"Umm . . ." Winn thought about it. "Say Han Solo!" He exclaimed. 

Kara shook her head. "You got it, Master Skywalker." She said giving him a salute and shaking her head. She grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder before walking towards the elevators. 

When Kara arrived at the Café it was 12:00 on the dot. She looked around, but had no idea who or what she was even looking for. The Café was crowded for the lunch hour and people were bumping shoulders all over. Kara decided to step out front and look around. Winn's voice piped up in her ear. 

"Anything yet?" He asked. 

Before she could respond, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a familiar face with brown hair and brown eyes. It was Samantha Arias. 

"Kara?" Winn said again in her ear. 

Kara's mouth dropped open and she fumbled for words. "Princess Vader." She said into the ear piece. 

"Wait . . . what?" Winn's voice echoed as she removed the ear piece and tossed it in her bag. 

"I need to talk to you." Sam said, somewhat quietly. "It's about Andrea." 

Kara pulled her off to the side of the building into an alleyway. 

"What is it?" Kara said. "Is Lena alright?" Her voice now panicked at the idea of something happening to Lena. 

"Yes, yes she's fine." Sam said. "But we were talking today and I think there's a way we can get Andrea Rojas off our backs for good." 

Kara crossed her arms. "Okay, what's the catch?" She said. 

"Well, Lena was telling me about their history today from back in school and it seems to me like this entire thing is just one big misunderstanding between the two of them. I'm thinking if they sat down and actually got to talk, it could just be water under the bridge." 

Kara's heart felt like a knife. Lena still hadn't told her a thing about her and Andrea Rojas and now she was confiding in Sam. She blinked rapidly and refocused. 

"Sounds like it might work" Kara said, her voice cracking slightly. Sher refused to show Sam she was hurt. "But how do we get in contact with her?"

"Well, I don't have her number." Sam said, "But I do know where she likes to drink. Care to join me tonight for a good old fashioned stake out?" 

Kara thought about it for a minute. She didn't really now this Samantha girl and the little bit she did know about her had only made Kara jealous of her. But she seemed sincere in wanting to help her and Lena and it was clear she cared about Lena - though maybe too much. _Is this really a good idea?_ Kara thought to herself. 

"Why not?" Kara said. She liked stakeouts. 

Kara met Sam after work and they walked together towards the bar where Sam had originally met Andrea. The walk was quite mostly. When Lena had asked what Kara was doing tonight she had told her she was grabbing drinks with a friend. It wasn't technically a lie, but Kara had felt bad omitting it regardless. If this plan was going to work they would need to be sure Andrea was on board first before telling Lena. Otherwise Lena would just panic or try to take things into her own hands. It had to be timed just right.

Sam asked Kara about her work at CatCo, and how she met Lena. She seemed to intentionally avoid any questions about her secret identify, which Kara appreciated given their public location. 

"How did you get my number?" Kara asked Sam as they walked. 

"I called down to security. You have to provide it whenever you sign in as a guest at LCorp. Our newest security measure." Sam said, her voice slightly proud. 

"And, why didn't you just say it was you?" Kara continued. 

"Honestly," Sam said, "I didn't think you'd come. I mean you did almost kill me with your eyes the other night. Literally." Sam laughed and Kara couldn't help but join in. 

"Yea, sorry about that." Kara said. "Guess I got a little over protective." 

"It's okay," Sam said, "I totally get it I mean I was way out of line with my suggestion." Sam's voice died off. "I was just trying to help." 

"I know." Kara said sincerely. They got to the bar around 9:30.

"This is it", Sam said. "This was around the same time I was here too, so it's a good shot."

They entered the bar and looked around. No sign of Andrea. They approached the bar tender and showed him a photo of Andrea they had pulled off of the internet and asked if he had seen her. 

"You're joking, right?" The bartender said. "She owns this place." 

Kara and Sam exchanged looks. _Of course she does._ Kara thought. 

The bartender continued. "She usually comes and grabs a drink around this time. Stick around, let me make you something." They both shrugged and took a seat. 

"What do you like to drink?" Sam asked. 

"Nothing from this planet." Kara said laughing before ordering a beer. 

If there was any chance of getting Andrea to talk to Lena, it had to be tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena answered up her phone. "Have you got it?"

"Yes, Miss Luthor, I'm forwarding it to you now." The man on the other end of the line said. 

"Excellent, thank you Scott."

"As always, call me anytime, Miss Luthor." The line clicked and Lena placed her phone down on her glass desk. She walked over to the bar in her office and poured herself a drink. As she did, the ding of her phone told her that the text had come through.

Scott Anderson had been a family friend of the Luthor's for years, but at this point he was more of a private investigator than a friend. Whenever Lena needed information on someone, she called Scott. She was ashamed to admit it, but she'd called him about Kara back ages ago when they had first became friends. Her records came back squeaky clean of course, and Lena felt ashamed now having done it. But at the time she had no idea that she would fall in love with Kara. All she knew was that an aspiring journalist wanted to be friends with Lena Luthor. 

Lena walked over to her desk and slowly picked up her phone. Her stomach began to flutter and a knot clenched in her throat. 

The text read: "Andrea Rojas, 213-856-9596." The text went on to provide a home address which Lena knew to be far across town, and a local bar that Andre had recently invested in. 

She took a swig of the drink and grabbed her coat. She was going to talk with Andrea Rojas. 

Her town car pulled up at the home address at 9:30. She waited in the back seat for a moment and told the driver to stay there and keep the car running. Part of her had thought she should of told Kara, or at least someone where she was going, in case something happened to her, but she felt guilty enough having dragged Kara into all this mess. The last thing she needed was more drama in their relationship now.

Lena approached the house and looked around. The lights were on inside and she could hear the sound of music coming from the kitchen. It was salsa. She knew that meant Andrea was home. Lena reached up and rang the doorbell. The music stopped and she could hear heels on the floor approaching the front door. Lena took a deep breath and braced herself as Andrea Rojas opened the door. 

"Hello, Lena." Andrea said, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come and pay me a visit." Her voice was cold and calm. 

Lena nodded, "Well, I didn't have much reason to before today." She said frankly. "Last time I saw you, you slapped me in the face and made some pretty bold assertions. Assertions, no doubt, that lead to this fallacy." Lena said pulling the copy of The Landing out from her bag. 

Andrea smirked, "Yes those are my photos, but I didn't have the joy of releasing them. Cat Grant tipped Max off, although I can't imagine why she did it."

Andrea turned walking into the house leaving the door open. "Well?" She said, "You didn't come all this way just to stand on my door step did you? Come. Have a drink." 

Lena was reluctant. She looked back at her driver who was watching her. She held up her finger for him to wait and pointed to her cell phone. He pulled out his own phone showing her he was ready for the call should he be needed. Lena turned and entered the house. 

The salsa music was playing from the kitchen and Andrea was pouring two glasses of wine. 

"You still drink red?" Andre said, handing her a glass. 

Lena nodded taking the glass. She looked skeptically at it and then back to Andrea. 

"Relax, Lena. I came to national city to destroy you, not kill you." Andrea smirked and took a sip of the wine from Lena's glass. 

"Andrea, listen." Lena said, placing her hands on the marble island where they both stood. "That's why I've come here tonight. I think this is all just . . ."

"A misunderstanding?" Andrea said. "You thought if you came here and rationalized with me, I'd keep your little secret for you? Or should I say your s _uper_ secret?" She said raising one eyebrow. 

"Andrea, I wasn't the one who told the school about us." Lena said sincerely. 

Andrea took another sip of wine. "I know." She said. "I found out about a year ago." 

"Wait . . ." Lena said, "If you know, then why are you doing this?" She was more confused now than ever. 

"Lena, Lena, always seeing the worm but never seeing the trees." She stepped closer to Lena now. "I didn't care that the school knew we were together. I didn't even care that I got kicked out. I was proud to be your girlfriend." Her voice was growing louder now and Lena could see a hint of pain behind her eyes. "What I care about is that you let a lifetime of friendship, of love, walk out those school doors and you never even tried." 

Lena opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. "Andrea, that's not true I . . ." 

"I think you should leave now," Andrea said, looking down at the counter. 

"But Andrea, you have to listen to me. I did care about you. So, so much. It took me years to move on when you left. But you left. And I was a child. We were _both_ children, Andrea. And now you're messing with real life here. You've put my safety at risk with this lie." Lena said.

"This _lie_?" Andrea looked up, a small tear creeping down her cheek. "So you're still hiding then, aren't you? You're still not going to show to world who you truly are. Well, if you won't then I will." Andrea said angrily. 

"Andrea, I don't care about the world knowing I'm gay. I care about being hurt because of my association with Supergirl, or worse, Supergirl getting hurt because of her association with me." Lena stepped forward and reached out for Andrea's hands, but she pulled away. 

"You need to go now." Andrea said firmly. "I have a meeting tomorrow with Maxwell Lord. He's asked for a behind the scenes exclusive on the life of Lena Luthor. I wouldn't want to be late." 

Lena sighed and shook her head. "You never did know when to let things go." She looked at Andrea and left. 

As she closed the door, she heard the sound of glass smashing from inside Andrea's house. 


	6. Chapter 6

Friday morning's news was released exactly as planned. CatCo printed the now clearly photoshopped photos in every format possible. Their newspapers, magazines, tv channels, anything with CatCo's name on it was dedicated to exposing the fraudulence of yesterday's claims. 

Cat Grant sat smiling at her desk for most of the day as she watched their rating soar through the roof. Kara texted Maggie a simple, "thanks" to which Maggie replied with a thumbs up emoji. The photos looked great. Maggie's friend had even done a side by side showing how Supergirl had been pasted into the frame. Even Kara had a hard time not thinking the photos had been fake all along. 

By the end of the day, Kara could not wait for her evening with Lena. As she gathered her things for the night, she heard a shrill, "Kiera!" from inside Cat's office. She signed and walked in. She still had to get home and change and she had absolutely no idea what she was going to wear or where they were even going for that matter. Lena had refused to tell her and had said that she got no warning before being flown to a rooftop for their first date, so Kara wouldn't get any warning before this one. 

It was maddening and Kara loved Lena for it. 

"You called, Miss Grant?" Kara said, trying not to sound as rushed and stressed as she was. 

"You have your date with Miss Luthor tonight, isn't that right?" Cat said, looking up from her desk and smiling. 

"Yes, ma'am." Kara said, shifting her weight back and forth. 

"Well," Cat said removing her glasses and walking towards Kara. "Have fun." 

Cat reached out and squeezed Kara by both of her arms and smiled. She couldn't believe what was happening. Cat Grant had just called her in . . . to wish her a good time on her date? And now she was . . . touching her?

Kara's mouth hung open as she stammered, "I . . uhh . . . thank you Miss Grant." Kara said reaching out to hug her. 

Cat stepped back. "No, no." she said. "Too far." Cat tossed her glasses into her purse and began to leave her office. 

"Oh, and Kiera," she said looking over her shoulder. "Wear something black." 

Kara smiled, still standing facing Cat's desk. "Yes ma'am."

Kara gave Winn a pat on the back and he too wished her luck. She ran to the elevator and pushed the down button repeatedly as if it would somehow make the car move faster. She checked her watch. It was 7:26 and Lena was picking her up at 8:00. 

_Holy Roa_ , she thought. I'm going on a date with Lena Luthor tonight. 

Kara decided her nerves were too much to bear for an entire cab ride home so she shot into the alley behind CatCo, ripped off her shirt and into her Super suit. She was home in under a minute. 

As she landed on her window and stuck her leg inside, she saw a familiar face. 

"Alex!" 

"Well, hey there Super-date!" Alex said, her face knowing and playful. I came to help you pick out an outfit. Figure you'd have no idea what to wear."

Sometimes Kara had no doubt that Alex was her sister. "Wow, thanks." Kara said walking into her bedroom. "I was thinking something, black?" She said. 

Kara quickly began rifling through every outfit she had and tossing it onto the bed. 

"Woa, woa, woa, see now this is why I'm here. Let's just leave these little babies on the hanger and calm down." Alex said scooping up the pile of clothes and reorganizing them in Kara's closet. 

"Now, you said something black. Let's start there. Do you know where you're going on your date?" She asked. 

"No, but I know it has to be somewhere public, so I assume some kind of fancy restaurant, right?"

"Very intuitive, Miss Danvers." Alex said, placing a finger on her chin and looking into Kara's closet. She pulled down a simple black dress. "How about this one?"

Kara looked it over. "Let's see." Quickly Kara changed into the outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Mmmm too basic." Alex said. "If you're going to be on display, let's give them something to look at." Kara shot Alex a look. Alex knew the idea of being in the public light as Kara Danvers petrified her. It was enough to be in it as Supergirl.

Alex ignored her. "Right, okay then how about this?" Alex pulled out a pant suit with a silky black tie hanging from the blouse. Kara changed again. 

"Well, ya look hot." Alex said, "but I still don't think it's quite on the mark." Alex reached into the back of Kara's closet and pulled out another dress. 

"Try this one." She said. Kara obliged and as she turned around she saw Alex's mouth drop open. 

"Looks okay?" Kara said. 

"Oh, I think we've got a winner." Alex said grinning and nodding. 

Kara rushed into the bathroom and began to put on her makeup and do her hair. "Try to breathe." Alex said, patting Kara on the back. 

A few minutes later Alex came back into the room. "I'm heading out Kara, it's about that time and I don't want to be here when Lena gets here and ruin the moment. Have fun tonight, and if you need anything, you know we're not far away."

"Thanks Alex," Kara said, hugging her sister before she left. Alex and J'onn had promised to be on high alert tonight in case anyone tried to make their public statement even more of a statement. 

She checked her watch. Alex was right it was almost . . . 

She heard a loud buzz from the downstairs door alerting her that someone was there. 

Kara ran over to the intercom and pressed the buzzer. "Hello, darling." She heard on the other end. "May I come up?"

"Yes, uhh.. of course!" Kara pressed the button and raced to finish fixing her hair. _Why am I so nervous?_ _Roa, you've been sleeping with the woman for week. Relax Kara._

Kara heard a knock on the door and forced herself to walk slowly over to open it. Lena was standing on the other side holding a bouquet of peonies.

Kara smiled and took them before kissing Lena on the cheek. "Well," Lena said, "You never actually told me _your_ favorite flower, so I had to guess." Lena raised an eyebrow and looked at Kara up and down for the first time. 

"Is that what you're wearing?" She said, her eyebrow still raised and her mouth slightly open. 

"Oh gosh, is it okay? I can change, I . . ." Lena cut her off by kissing her firmly on the lips, her hands reaching around and grabbing Kara's butt over the dress. 

"I'm going to have to keep my eye on you tonight, Supergirl." Lena said, smiling her devilish grin. 

Kara leaned back, smiling from ear to ear. "That's Kara Danvers to you, Miss Luthor." 


	7. Chapter 7

Kara didn't know why she was surprised to see the limousine waiting for them downstairs. She expected nothing less from Lena Luthor. The driver held out his hand as she got in and her helped Lena in after her. Inside were more flowers. A bouquet of sunflowers, a bouquet of roses, a bouquet of wildflowers, and a bouquet of lilies. 

Kara's mouth dropped open. She looked at Lena who sat smiling. 

"I told you I had to guess." She said. Kara leaned over and kissed her.

"I like sunflowers." She said picking up that specific bouquet. "It's where I get my powers from you know. Earth's yellow sun." 

Lena nodded. "Makes sense." She said still smiling. 

Kara placed the bouquet back in its holder and reached out for Lena's hand. "So, where are we going?" 

"To dinner," Lena said, kissing Kara's cheek gently so she didn't leave a lipstick mark. 

"I figured as much." Kara said sitting back and looking out the window. 

"Disappointed?" Lena asked, looking to Kara. 

"Not at all." Kara said smiling. "I'm starving."

Lena laughed. "Of course you are."

The restaurant was Michelin star. When they arrived Kara texted James the location. "Cat wants to make sure they're the first ones here for the photos." She said and Lena nodded. 

James made his presence known during the first course with a bright flash through the window of the restaurant. He sheepishly lowered the camera as if to apologize before turning off the flash and taking more photos. By the time the main course had arrived there were five more photographers outside and people in the restaurant were staring. 

Kara blushed. "You'd think I'd be used to this by now," she said lowering her head. 

"Tell me about it," Lena said rolling back her eyes and finishing her glass of wine. "My family has been in the spotlight for most of my life. And it's mostly been bad." She twirled her fingers along the rim of the glass, deep in thought. 

"When I took over LCorp after Lex and my mother went to prison, I hoped the next time the camera's would be on a Luthor, it would be for something good."

Kara looked nervously up from her glasses. "Well, is it? For something good?" She asked. Her voice revealing her insecurity in the moment. 

Lena reached out and took Kara's hand. "It's for something great." She said smiling a reassuring smile. 

"Let's get out of here." Lena said suddenly. They had just finished the main course and the waiter was about to bring out their dessert. 

"Wait, you mean like . . now?" Kara said looking around them. 

"Yes," Lena responded smiling a sly grin. 

Kara nodded and began to chuckle. "Yes ma'am!" she said, tossing her napkin on the table and standing up. Lena left several hundred dollars on the table for the bill and took Kara's hand in hers before they strutted out through the front doors. 

Once they were outside the flashes circled them like hawks. 

Lena pulled Kara back for a moment. "I'm sorry, the limo is still pulling up. Would you rather wait inside?" She asked. Reporters and photographers were shouting at them now, asking question after question. 

"Nope." Kara said, letting go of Lena's hand and walking directly into the swarm of cameras. 

"Miss Luthor!" They all shouted one at a time. "Is it true you're dating Supergirl? Who is this woman you're with now? Where did the photos come from? Where they really faked?"

Lena stepped forward and took Kara's hand. "I don't know what to say about those photos, I have no idea where they came from or why someone would publish them. I think we can all see now they were an outlandish and elaborate plot to place both mine and Supergirl's safety at risk. I feel sorry for whoever felt the need to fabricate them. Now, if you will excuse me, my girlfriend and I must be going."

Kara's mouth grew into a wide grin as the limo pulled up. Lena had never called her her _girlfriend_ before. By the time they slid into the limo Kara was red from head to toe. 

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Lena said adjusting her hair and checking her face in a mirror. 

Kara still sat grinning looking straight ahead. 

"You called me your girlfriend," She said turning to Lena, kissing her cheek. 

Lena looked down and began to blush herself. "I'm sorry. I had hoped for a more romantic way to ask you, officially. I shouldn't have just assumed . . ." Lena looked down and Kara grabbed her face. 

"Lena Luthor, will you be my girlfriend?" Kara said, grinning. Lena laughed. 

"God you're so cheesy." she said before leaning in and kissing Kara. Kara pulled back. 

"Well?" She said. "Circle yes or no." 

The two laughed together and began kissing again. "Yes." Lena said between kisses. "Yes."

The limousine came to a stop about half an hour later. Kara and Lena had been to busy making out in the back seat to notice where they were heading. 

Kara looked out the window. "Where are we?" she said. 

"We're here." Lena said, as the car door opened. She lifted her hand as she was helped out of the car. "You didn't think I was just going to take you to dinner did you?" She said, her green eyes mischievous and knowing. 

When Kara got out of the car she saw that they were in the Marina. In front of them at the dock, was a large yacht with the words, "Lilly of the Valley" written in gold cursive on the back. 

Lena held out her hand. "Come," she said. "Let's start our real date."


	8. Chapter 8

The yacht blew three short blows on its horn before leaving dock. Kara stood at the front of the boat smiling as it did. The wind picked up and began to lap in her face. It felt almost like she was flying. Lena came up behind her and handed her a glass of champagne. 

"To us." Lena said, raising her glass. They clinked their glasses and kissed. Kara pulled back. 

"Lena . . ." She said, her voice reluctant. "I have to tell you something. I didn't want to ruin the night or anything, but I just feel weird having a secret with you."

Lena sat down on one of the couches on the upper deck and Kara joined her. "What is it, darling?" Lena said, brushing a strand of Kara's hair from her face. 

"Last night, when I said I was having drinks with a friend, well . . . it wasn't a lie but, she wasn't exactly a friend. Well, I guess now she's a friend, but at the time she was . . . I don't really know."

"Kara, you're rambling." Lena said. 

"Sorry," Kara replied, "I was having drinks with Samantha Arias." 

Lena burst out in laughter. " _You_ and _Sam_? She choked slightly on her champagne. "What on earth prompted that connection?"

"You." Kara said, her voice serious. 

"Me?" Lena said, grasping her chest. "Ordinarily I'd be flattered, but what on earth do you mean?" 

Kara reiterated the details of her day. She told her about Sam texting her and meeting her at the coffee shop, about them going to the bar after work to wait for Andrea, and about the big fat failure that the night had become because Andrea never showed. 

"She really can't hold her liquor," Kara said chuckling. "I had to fly her home at the end of the night." 

"You flew her home?" Lena said, her voice slightly elevated and one eyebrow raised. 

"Are you jealous, Miss Luthor?" Kara said leaning back and crossing her arms. 

"Maybe," Lena said crossing her own arms and raising the other eyebrow. 

"Of who?" Kara said, her voice a bit more serious now. 

Lena sighed. "Oh darling, I've told you already, there's nothing going on between me and Sam. And I meant it."

Kara nodded. "I know, I believe you. But I don't know that she feels the same way about that. I mean you should see her eyes light up when she talks about you."

Lena stood up. "Come," She said, holding out her hand. "I don't want to talk about Samantha Arias tonight. I want to show you something."

They walked to the bow of the ship where a huge telescope rested, fully assembled. 

"What's all this?" Kara asked. 

"Well, I know you miss your home sometimes, so I thought you'd like to get a little closer to them in some way. You can't fly into space can you?" Lena asked, truly not knowing the answer. 

Kara laughed, "No, I still need oxygen to breathe, Lena."

"Well," Lena responded pleased with herself. "Take a look." 

Kara peered through the lens and was amazed. The telescope wasn't exactly one you'd buy at a store. It was so powerful it was like she was transporting herself back into space just by looking into it. 

Lena smiled and watched as Kara kept her face pressed into the lens for several minutes without coming up for air. 

"Kara," Lena said. "I have something to tell you too." Kara straightened up. 

"Last night, Andrea didn't come to the bar, because she was at home. With me." 

Kara's eyebrows frowned and her heart sank. "Okay . . ." She said skeptically. 

"It was nothing like that. In fact it seems that Sam and I had the same thing in mind. I went there to confront Andrea and try to convince her to just drop all of this mess." Lena shook her head, "But she's so bitter. She even said she was meeting with Maxwell Lord today to give some interview about our time in boarding school together." Lena sat down and pressed her hand against her forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry more than you already do." 

Kara sat beside her. "Why haven't you told me about you and Andrea?" Her voice was soft. 

Lena looked up at the stars. "Because I didn't know where to begin. I mean it was so long ago, at first it seemed irrelevant. Then when it suddenly became very relevant, I just didn't know what to say."

"Try now then," Kara said earnestly. "I want to know."

Lena sighed and told her everything. Even more than she had told Sam. She told her the intimate details. She told Kara about sneaking love letters into their lockers and passing notes in class. Kara listened intently and barely even blinked. She didn't look hurt at all, listening to Lena's past. She looked interested - concerned. 

"Why didn't you try to contact her?" Kara asked when Lena was finished talking. 

"I did." Lena replied remorsefully. "I called her all the time at her house. But her father would hang up on me. Andrea was always in love with her father. She'd never believe he could have been the one to keep us apart."

"And now?" Kara said, placing her hand on Lena's. "How did it feel? Seeing her yesterday?"

Lena looked at Kara's blue eyes and frowned. "It was like seeing a stranger." 

Kara put her arm around Lena and Lena rested against her chest. "I'm sorry." Kara said. 

"Don't be darling. It was a long time ago. I'm sorry she can't move on and be happy like I am. We were children. But to Andrea, it was life defining. And now you're left cleaning up this mess." 

"Don't apologize for your past to me, Lena." Kara said kissing her forehead. "I love you for who you were and for who you are."

Lena looked up and kissed Kara softly. The wind began blowing harder and Kara reached over and pulled Lena onto her lap, making Lena straddle her. They kept kissing harder and faster and Lena began to move back and forth against Kara's hips. Kara pushed Lena's dress up and grabbed her butt, confirming what she had already known - Lena was wearing a thong. 

"Wanna go downstairs?" Kara asked catching her breath.

Lena shook her head. "No. I want you to have me right here." 

"Yes ma'am," Kara replied. 


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell is this?" Andrea Rojas stormed into Maxwell Lord's office and slammed the weekend edition of CatCo's newspaper down on his glass desk. The desk rattled and Max smiled, as he stood up from his desk. 

"Well, good afternoon Andrea. Can I offer you a coffee? Maybe a decaf? You seem stressed." He walked around the desk and motioned to an empty chair. Andrea was fuming. 

"We had a deal. I bring down Lena, you bring down Cat Grant. Everybody wins, remember?" Andrea marched over to the large window in Maxwell's office and ran her hand through her hair. 

Max walked back over to his desk and pressed a button on his phone. "Can I get a flat white for myself and a decaf latte for Miss Rojas?" A woman responded on the other end before he pressed the button again. 

"Max, I'm serious. This entire thing has blown up in our face." She turned around and walked back towards the center of the room where Max still stood, now leaning against his desk, his arms crossed casually, a smirk still plastered across his face.

Andrea sat down at the chair and rubbed her forehead. "The entire reason I came to you with this story was to bring her down. And now she's off dating some blonde twit and the public loves her for it. She's better off now than when I arrived in National City." 

Max tilted his head as he looked down a the newspaper now sprawled across his desk. There was a knock at the door and a tall, thin woman brought in a glass tray with their coffee on it.

"Thank you, Amanda." Max said smiling his flirtatious smile at the woman as she left. The woman blushed. 

"Here," Max said holding out the latte to Andrea. She took it, reluctantly and shook her head before setting it back down on his desk. 

"I didn't come here for a latte." Andrea said, her voice still angry. 

"Well, that much is clear," Max responded, taking a sip of his own drink before resting it on the edge of his desk. He casually picked up the newspaper. 

On the cover was the original photo The Landing had published of Lena Luthor and Supergirl, only this time it was clear someone had tampered with it to make it look like a fake. This facade had clearly fooled the public but it hadn't fooled someone as clever as Maxwell Lord. On the second page was a photo of Lena Luthor out to dinner the night before with an attractive, but simple blonde woman with glasses and a low bun. The headline read: "Will the Real Mrs. Luthor Please Stand Up". 

Maxwell Lord slowly ripped the newspaper in half and began folding it into squares. Andrea rolled her eyes. _Great, now I'm working with a toddler throwing a tantrum._ She thought. 

"Do you remember what you said to me when you first brought me this story?"

Andrea nodded. 

"You told me that you came to me because you didn't think anyone else would believe you. And I did believe you, Andrea."

Andrea looked down, feeling somewhat guilty for attacking Max like she just had. 

Max sat down in the chair next to Andrea and scooted closer to her until Andrea began to shift back in her seat. 

"Max, what the hell . . ." Andrea began, but Maxwell placed a finger on his lips motioning for her to be quiet.

"Look." Max said, handing her the two squares he had torn and folded from the newspaper. "Tell me what you see."

Andrea shot him a skeptical look and focused on the two photos, the one of the left containing Supergirl and Lena and the one on the right of Lena at dinner with the blonde.

"It's the photos of Lena with Supergirl and Lena with this random reporter girl. Max, I've already seen these. My God will you focus on the issue here?"

Max shook his head, "No. Andrea, look closer." He motioned back to the two side by side photographs.

She tilted her head slightly and began to see exactly what Maxwell Lord was getting at. Her mouth dropped open and she looked up in awe.

"Holy shit." She said, now smiling.

"That's right. You were right all along, Andrea. Lena Luthor is dating Supergirl, and she just told us Supergirl's secret identity."


	10. Chapter 10

Lena felt the warm sun pressing through the back of her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

At her request, the yacht had dropped anchor just off the coast sometime late last night and now the calm, steady morning waves rocked her awake. She opened her eyes fully and looked around when she realized she was alone. 

_Kara?_ She thought, panicked. She looked around more frantically now and stood up, tossing on a silk robe from the overnight bags she had packed for both of them and had stored on the boat. She walked up stairs, pushing her messy hair out of her face, still groggy from sleep. 

The sun hit her like a wave coming off the ocean when she opened the door to step outside and she raised her hand to cover her eyes at first. She looked around, seeing the pink sun now rising higher into the sky. The sound of seagulls cawing off in the distance peaked her ears and the smell of sea water filled her nostrils. It was completely serene.

"Morning sleepy head," She heard the familiar voice from above her say. She looked up and saw Kara standing on the deck above, looking down and smiling. She too had donned a black silk robe, intentionally packed by Lena and she held a single cup of coffee which she sipped slowly between smiles. 

"I thought maybe you'd left me all alone out here." Lena said, smirking at how ridiculous the thought had been in the first place. 

"Considered it." Kara said taking another sip. "Once I heard the snoring, I mean."

Lena's mouth dropped open in horror and Kara couldn't keep the laughter in anymore. Kara walked down the spiral staircase to the deck where Lena now stood horrified and approached her. 

Lena swatted playfully at Kara. "Excuse me Miss Danvers, but I do _not_ snore." 

Kara handed Lena the cup of coffee and kissed her cheek. "Yea, yea, you do." She said still smirking. "But it's adorable."

Lena shook her head and drank the warm liquid, feeling its energy begin to fully bring her to consciousness. Kara sat down on the couch they had been on last night. Lena came to join her, shivering as she took a seat. 

"Sorry if it's cold," Kara said. "I used my breath to dry off the dew this morning but I may have blown a little bit too hard and frozen a few spots." 

Lena laughed softly, "Of course you did."

Kara shifted back to face Lena. "Speaking of 'of courses', of _course_ Lena Luthor has a super secret mega yacht." Kara turned her head rapidly, looking all around the boat. "I mean, Roa, Lena this thing is amazing."

Lena set the coffee down on the table beside the couch and cleared her throat. "Well, technically, Lena Luthor doesn't own a yacht." She raised one eyebrow waiting for Kara to put together the pieces. 

"It' my mother's yacht." Lena continued, not waiting for a response after all. "Thus the horribly tacky name. When she went away, it technically was passed to me, based on my father's will. She was deemed incapacitated at that point from a legal perspective, so . . . I got the yacht."

Kara nodded her head. "And the company." She added. 

"Mmmm technically I bought that from Lex right before they caught him. Sold it to me for a dollar." She chuckled. "He figured it was the only way to carry on his legacy from behind bars. He never imaged I'd start my own legacy. And he certainly never imaged that I was the one who turned him in in the first place." 

Kara smiled and put her arm around Lena. "I'm proud of you." She said sincerely looking into Lena's deep green eyes. 

"Thank you, Kara. You don't know how infrequently I heard those words growing up."

Lena stood, raising her arms above her head and yawning. Kara jumped up and wrapped her arms around Lena mid yawn, causing her to bend over with laughter. 

The two kissed and smiled. "Well, what's on the agenda for today, Miss Danvers?" Lena asked looking down into Kara's blue eyes. 

"Well," Kara said, leaning back slightly still in Lena's arms. "I could really go for some fresh pasta from Italy . . ." She said raising her eyebrows in hope. "But, since I can't exactly fly you around openly right now, maybe we can settle for a picnic in the park?"

Lena smiled and kissed Kara on the lips. "Sounds heavenly" She said. 

Kara kissed her again, "You know what else sounds heavenly?" 

"What?" Lena asked between kisses. 

"Taking you back to bed." Kara turned and scooped Lena up in her arms before Lena could even respond. Lena gasped slightly and began kissing Kara on the cheek.

She whispered in Kara's ear, "You don't get to use your powers on me all of the time you know."

"Trust me," Kara said, "I've been holding way back." 

Lena cocked her head to the side slightly and raised an eyebrow at Kara.

"Don't" She whispered into Kara's ear as they made their way back into the master suite. 

A few moments later the yacht made a turn back towards land as the anchor raised. It was time to go home. 


End file.
